Goblin War!
When Hobgoblin obtains the Time Dilation Accelerator he approaches Kingpin and asks him to keep the device powered and offers another partnership. However, Norman Osborn once again turns into the Green Goblin to destroy all of his enemies. Meanwhile, Felicia Hardy discovers a dark secret about her fiancé, Jason Philips. Plot Inside limbo the Time Dilation Accelerator uncontrollably creates time dilation portals. The Time Dilation Accelerator goes through one of the portals and lands in Fort Tryon Park where it is found by a man named Lenny Luntz who wants to pawn it for some cash. Meanwhile, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are walking through the park as well. Mary Jane tells Peter that she doesn't think it is safe for him to be around her and recalls the times that she attracted the attention of such supervillains as Dormammu, Baron Mordo, Venom, and Hydro-Man. However, Peter tells Mary Jane that things like that happen because they live in New York City. Peter tells Mary Jane not to worry and they walk off. Peter thinks to himself that as long as he is Spider-Man they can never truly be happy and briefly contemplates quitting being Spider-Man. However, Peter quickly realizes that his Spider-Man persona is not something he can give up so easily. Near by, at a pawn shop, Lenny tries to get some money for the Time Dilation Accelerator. Lenny lies and tells the owner of the pawn shop that the device makes coffee. Lenny accidentally activates the Accelerator and it creates a portal that starts to suck the building into it. Mary Jane and Peter see the portal. Peter tells Mary Jane that he has to get pictures for the Daily Bugle and runs off. However, Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume and is able to rescue Lenny and the pawn shop owner before they are sucked into the portal. Spider-Man then grabs the Time Dilation Accelerator and attempts to use it to close the portal. However, before Spider-Man is able to close the portal he is attacked by the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin is able to steal the Time Dilation Accelerator and flies away on his glider. As Spider-Man enters the portal he is able to attach a web line to the glider and he gets pulled out before the portal closes. However, Hobgoblin cuts the web line with his razor bat and flies through a portal. As Spider-Man falls toward the water below he uses his web shooters to create a parachute to slow his descent to the river. Cast Locations *Earth-92131 :*Limbo :*New York City ::*Fort Tryon Park ::*George Washington Bridge (In the background) ::*Center for Reunification (Flashback) ::*Eddie Brock's apartment (Flashback) ::*Washington Square Park (Flashback) ::*Pumping station (Flashback) ::*General George's Pawn Shop ::*World Trade Center (In the background) :*Dark Dimension (Flashback) Items *Time Dilation Accelerator *Web shooters *Goblin Glider *Razor bat Continuity *There are several references to The Spot in this episode. :*The Time Dilation Accelerator was last seen in The Spot. The only explanation as to how the Time Dilation Accelerator ended up in Limbo is that it must have been sucked into the giant portal at the end of the episode before Spot was able to close it. :*When Peter and Mary Jane see the time dilation portal above the pawn shop, Mary Jane recalls that the last time she saw one was at Coney Island. :*At the end of The Spot, Hobgoblin was show plotting to obtain the Time Dilation Accelerator which happened in this episode. *When Mary Jane tells Peter that it isn't safe to be around her she recalls the times she attracted the attention of Dormammu, Baron Mordo, Hydro-Man, and Venom. This happened in the episodes Doctor Strange, Hydro-Man, and The Alien Costume, Part III. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #312 (1989) which was also titled "The Goblin War". :*In the comic the Green Goblin was Harry Osborn instead of Norman Osborn like how it is in the episode. *Lenny Luntz was voiced by Sara Ballantine's father, Carl Ballantine. :*He was only called Lenny in the episode. His full name was revealed in the end credits. *While remembering various supervillains she met Mary Jane talks about Venom and then says "and before that Hydro-Man." In the series Hydro-Man actually appeared after Venom. Mary Jane could just be remembering some events wrong. *The pawn shop, General George's, is named after the first president of the United States of America, George Washington. Episode review Quotes "Tiger, I do worry. I love you, and now that we're together I'm really happy. Then when I think back on Dormammu, and that cult, and Eddie Brock and Venom. And before that Hydro-Man. Tiger, I don't think it's safe to be near me." "Mary Jane, these things happen. It's New York." "Sometimes I feel like you and I attract trouble." "Listen. This is all that matters." (Peter kisses Mary Jane.) "I guess you're right." "Good. Now stop worrying. She's right about one thing. As long as I'm Spider-Man our happiness will be compromised. Maybe it's time for me to give up web slinging. Who am I kidding? It's not something I can part with that easily." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Isn't that one of those things we saw at the fair?" "whatever it is it's big news and. . ." "I know, I know. You've got to cover it. But be careful." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Hold on there old timer!" : '-Spider-Man' "Now if my guess is correct. Yes! It is the Time Dilation Accelerator! I just hope there's enough power left in this thing to seal up that portal." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man tries to stick to the ground but starts to get pulled into the time dilation portal.) "What's the matter Spider-Man? Loosing your grip on reality?" : '-Hobgoblin' "Can't I ever be rid of you!" : '-Hobgoblin' "Sorry that I can't stick around but I have things to steal." : '-Hobgoblin' (Spider-Man is falling to the ground.) "No buildings around! Experiment time!" (Spider-Man uses his webbing to create a parachute.) "Hey, it worked!" : '-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers